Se nos pasó la baba de sapo
by Gralla Seoni
Summary: Un sobresalto, algo de baba de sapo de más y una explosión de caldero ¿Consecuencia?Tres chicos y un animago de 1995 en 1981. Un Harry balbuceante, los padres que siempre quiso conocer y los amigos que tanto extraña. ¿La nostalgia los hará cambiar algo?
1. Y la baba de sapo se pasó

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y sus adjuntos, son marca registrada de WB y JK Rowling, solo me adjudico la historia que leerán en la que se ven envueltos sus personajes

* * *

Una soleada mañana de primavera. La familia Potter -incluyendo a dos de los merodeadores pues hasta donde sabían, el tercero, andaba de vacaciones por Rumania- disfrutaba de ese inusual sol en el patio trasero donde habían dispuesto una mesa, sillas y un radio donde escuchar el partido de la final de quidditch. James Potter miraba divertido a su pequeño hijo de 9 meses de edad que con el entrecejo junto intentaba quitarse esa especie de arnés o chaleco que su madre había hechizado al poste que usaban cuando jugaban quidditch en el jardín. Un delgado hilo plateado salía del chaleco del pequeño y envolvía el poste. Harry intentaba alejarse más de dos metros del poste y el hilo plateado lo detenía y por más que tirara o mordiera no podía romperlo o quitarse el chaleco.

El pequeño intentaba, de nuevo, alejarse más de dos metros, estaba concentrado tirando del hilo plateado cuando un fogonazo lo hizo caer sentado, atento levantó la cabeza. Ni siquiera se emocionó cuando su padre corrió hacia él con intención de liberarlo. Lily se apresuró a salir y boquiabierta miró como algo de piel se asomaba entre tanto humo, fue directo hacia su esposo que se había girado al escuchar voces.

— ¡Sirius Black!

Sirius salió de la cocina con un tazón repleto de dulces en las manos y como si estuviera en el colegio y hubiera sido sorprendido por la profesora McGonagall levantó las manos arrojando los dulces hacia atrás mientras gritaba:

— ¡Yo no fui, la culpa fue de Snivellus!

—Pedazo de animal, no hablo de lo que sea que estés pensando de lo que no me quiero enterar —murmuró Lily, Sirius se encogió en su lugar — ¿pediste servicio a domicilio?

— ¿Qué es eso?

Ella le señaló hacia la derecha. Era común que aparecieran chicas con muy poca ropa por petición del señor Black que seguía dando mal la dirección. Pero esa imagen no coincidía con lo que imaginaba eran las fantasías de Sirius Black. Sin embargo, la sonriente voz de su esposo la hizo mirarlo molesta.

—¡Moony! —llamó el animago a la cocina —pediste un hombre semidesnudo para navidad? Porque se te cumplió aunque falta mucho aún —el licántropo salió rápidamente de la casa con una mirada de pocos amigos

—Remus picarón y te gustan salidos de explosiones —rió Sirius —entonces… ¿quién fue el degenerado que pidió tres niños?! ¡James Potter no te basta con uno! —agregó mirándolo falsamente ofendido.

Lily bufó molesta, esos bien podían ser mortífagos y ellos ahí bromeando. Sacó su varita y se puso frente a su esposo que reía mirando a los cuatro extraños que a su vez miraban alrededor confundidos y asustados, o al menos eso creía, Estaban completamente tiznados por no decir que despeinados y con la poca ropa que llevaban destrozada. El adulto se parecía horrores a Sirius y los otros tres eran unos niños, dudaba mucho que llegaran a los 15 años, un pelirrojo, una castaña y un muchacho que se parecía a James, más aún que el adulto que se parecía a Sirius.

El adulto no sabía si moverse o no, era tan irreal. A su lado, el chico que se parecía a James no dijo una sola palabra pues esperaba un acto de prudencia por parte del adulto congelado, no contaba con que Sirius se levantaría y se le resbalaría lo que le quedaba de su túnica nueva carísima, se pudo ver su trabajado cuerpo.

—Apuesto señor ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa .

"El apuesto señor" dejó que el resto de su túnica cayera, no le importó el grito de la pelirroja para que se cubriera un poco o el sonrojo. Eso era bizarro, demasiado si era sincero. Sintió el codazo que le dio alguien a su lado, el clon de James se encargó de sujetar perfectamente su ropa cuando se puso de pie, pero ni así pudo reaccionar.

—Mortífagos —dijo la pelirroja estrechando los ojos y apuntándoles con la varita.

—Me van a negar que ese mortífago es apuesto —dijo Sirius que seguía junto a Moony, sonrió y les apuntó con su varita.

—Obvio que soy apuesto —dijo el semidesnudo mortífago mal disfrazado de Sirius —pero ya… saquen la cámara escondida ¿en qué programa muggle estoy? Buena broma… —balbuceó. Miró hacia todas partes. Intentó acercarse al bebé que pretendían hacer pasar por Harry — ¡mira Harry, es igualito a ti cuando eras bebé! —agregó mirando al pequeño que intentaba acercarse a él pero su chaleco no lo dejaba —siempre dije que parecías más un cachorro que la cría de un ciervo con eso —agregó señalando el chaleco.

Remus arrugó el entrecejo al escucharlo, Lily miraba a su bebé mientras James lo tomaba en brazos.

— ¡Aléjese de mi bebé! —exclamó Lily jalando a James con su retoño. Pero Sirius seguía aferrado a la broma.

—Lindo niño, ¿cómo hicieron para que se pareciera tanto a Harry?

—No te hagas el inocente —gruñó el joven Sirius al ver que el otro insistía en acercarse a Harry —no estás en ninguna…

Pero el chico parecido a James no escuchaba al muchacho que los apuntaba con la varita y tenía un gran parecido con el hombre que tenía a un lado, él miraba a los otros dos. A esos que abrazaban al bebé pero que aún así los amenazaban con sus varitas.

—Eh… Sirius, no creo que sea alguna broma —murmuró Harry tocando el hombro de su padrino

— ¿Qué?, no digas tonterías ¿te golpeaste la cabeza Harry?

— ¿Harry? —repitió Remus era el único que se mantenía con la mente fría, empezaba a atar cabos y es que los parecidos eran increíbles

— ¿Sí? —murmuró el adolescente mirándolo. Había sido por inercia más que otra cosa, pero al mismo tiempo en que él miró a su antiguo o quizá futuro profesor, también lo hizo el bebé que James mantenía abrazado y soltó un balbuceo.

—Oh por Merlín —susurró Remus

— ¿Con qué tú pediste el privado picarón —dijo Sirius — ¿pero por qué querías que se pareciera a mí?, sé que soy irresistible moony pero somos amigos…

—Eres un bruto —dijo Remus acercándose al cuarteto salido de la explosión.

—Moony cuidado —le alertó James, pero Remus siguió caminando

— ¿Cuándo y dónde fue la primera vez de Sirius Black? —preguntó el licántropo parándose frente al Sirius al que se le asomaban unas canas.

— ¿Para qué quieres que lo revele? —se defendió —no frente a mi ahijado —susurró, Remus le acercó la varita al cuello mientras el Sirius que tenía detrás, alzaba la mano para contestar la pregunta como si le valiera una calificación

—Ya, ya —dijo el hombre semidesnudo —luego tú pagarás la terapia de ellos —señaló a los gryffindors que se habían amontonado junto a Sirius —fue el 23 de diciembre cuando tenía… poco más que ellos —volvió a señalar a los chicos —y fue en la sala común frente a la chimenea, entonces la torre estaba completamente sola porque era luna llena y Prongs y la rata se habían ido contigo

—No puede ser que hasta eso compartan —bufó Lily incrédula.

Remus bajó la varita satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Ahora quisiera saber que significa esto —Remus suspirando, no quitaba la vista de Sirius Black, y sus amigos no entendían nada.

—Pues que interrumpieron nuestro partido —obvió el joven Sirius Black

—No Sirius —le contestó seriamente el licántropo —yo creo que no habrá partido —agregó señalando el radio echo mil pedazos

—Pues no entiendo —masculló padfoot —y me deben un radio nuevo

—Yo creo comprender pero no estoy seguro. Es que es imposible —murmuró Remus volviendo a mirar a los cuatro frente a él.

—Entonces profesor… moony… Remus —balbuceó Harry ante los dos golpes que le mandaron Ron y Hermione —quiere decir que ellos son James y Lily Potter, Sirius Black y… oh por Merlín —no pudo decir que era él de unos meses de edad, miraba todo sorprendido.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Presentía que habrían problemas aunque al menos su tutor legal estaba con ellos y él había sido el causante de todo. Harry sintió como su padrino caía junto a él y su cabeza rebotaba al dar contra el piso pero no hizo nada. Estaba más ocupado mirando boquiabierto a sus padres. Ninguno de los tres gryffindors se movió, solo miraban expectantes a los que estaban frente a ellos: dos muertos y un mini Harry.

—Quiero una explicación —dijo Lily decidida y se acercó a esos tres. Con una intensidad increíble miró fijamente a Harry, parecía una serpiente cazando un pequeño ratón o al menos así se sintió Harry porque no pudo moverse —y tú pareces el indicado para dármela —agregó jalándolo.

Ron y Hermione intentaron defender a su amigo pero nunca se habían enfrentado a una pelirroja furiosa y la señora Weasley no se acercaba ni de lejos. Solo bastó una mirada de Lily para que los dos dejaran libre a Harry.

—Valientes amigos —murmuró Harry.

Lily soltó a Harry cuando llegaron a la estancia, con un solo movimiento de cabeza de la pelirroja, Harry cayó sentado en un pequeño sillón.

—Ahora… habla —ordenó la pelirroja

—Yo… este…

Con un rápido movimiento de varita y sin importarle si ahí seguía con el hilo que ponía el ministerio a los menores de edad, Harry lanzó un _ennervatte_ al cuerpo de su valiente padrino quien se sentó abruptamente. Con la distracción, aprovechó para escapársele a Lily correr hacia Sirius y ocultarse tras él usando a su padrino como escudo. Se atrevió a asomarse un poco por entre el brazo de Sirius y se volvió a esconder. Lily ya había entendido que no eran mortífagos así que se les acercaba molesta. Ron y Hermione aparecieron rápidamente junto a él.

—Bueeeno pelirroja, verás lo que pasó fue que… pues no sé, no tengo ni idea de que fue lo que pasó y aún espero que alguien salte de la casa gritando "_caíste en cámara escondida"_ es un buen programa muggle.

Remus suspiró con pesadez.

— ¿Qué hacían antes de aparecer aquí?

—No se puede decir —susurró Ron —se supone que es un secreto —la poción no había salido como debía después de todo.

— ¿Secreto? —susurró Sirius de forma tétrica mientras se giraba hacia ellos. Harry se maldijo, pues su plan de esconderse de la furia pelirroja que lo había arrinconado, había salido peor que la poción que intentaban hacer —estamos en 1981, si mis cálculos no me fallan —siseó Sirius de forma que a Harry se le antojó peligrosa — ¡y ustedes dicen que no pueden decir lo que hacían porque es un secreto! —Harry se encogió un poco

— Pero si fue tu culpa —dijo Hermione, pero rápidamente se cubrió la boca con las manos, aunque ya había hablado y los ojos de Sirius se volvieron dos pequeñas rendijas haciéndolo ver más peligroso. Al menos a ver de los de esa época que poco a poco iban entendiendo y conocían esa expresión.

— ¿Mía?! —gritó, los tres chicos dieron un pequeño brinco juntándose más entre sí — ¿de quién fue la maldita idea?

Ron y Hermione señalaron a Harry

— ¡Harry James Potter! —gritó Sirius de nuevo

—Ssh —balbucearon los chicos al mismo tiempo

— ¡Ssh madres! —volvió a gritar Sirius. Lily pareció más tranquila con la explosión de Sirius, aunque su mirada viajó hacia el chico que se parecía horrores a James — ¡explícame que hacían encerrados en mi biblioteca! —exigió mirando a Harry

—Nosotros… estábamos… ¿pasando el tiempo? —intentó mentir Harry

—Mis polainas… ustedes no saben otra más que meterse en problemas, ¡maldita genética Harry que te hace cometer las mismas barbaridades que tu padre, sin mencionar que tu madre…!

— ¿Su madre que? —escucharon un siseo tras Sirius y Harry se alegró de que Lily captara todo rápido, le sonrió a Sirius instándolo a seguir, pero el animago estrechó los ojos aún más, algo que a Harry no le agradó en nada

—Su madre era responsable y no sé porque no sacó a ella —agregó Sirius sonriéndole a Harry —ahora me explicas que demonios hacían ahí adentro o te juro Harry que... —se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara con su ahijado y le susurró al oído —le inventaré unas buenas a Lily y te acompañarás con la correa —siseó señalando al bebé que habían vuelto a dejar en el piso y que se jalaba hacia ellos

—Era un regalo de cumpleaños —se apresuró a responder Harry

— ¿Qué regalo de cumpleaños te hace salirte de tu época? —preguntó Lily que había tenido que leer los labios de Harry quien no se atrevió a mandar la mirada envenenada que se le antojaba

—Uno en el que tiene que haber mucha tranquilidad y de repente abren la puerta sin llamar cuando ésta está cerrada, cuando la baba de sapo es crucial en la poción y si agregas de más, explota el caldero y si se intenta apagar con una varita… —conforme Hermione hablaba, su voz iba decreciendo ante la atenta mirada seria de Sirius

—Una poción —dijo Remus pensando a cuál se podían referir, los chicos asintieron — ¿cuál era?

—No…

—Hermione —masculló Sirius empezando a caminar frente a todos.

Sirius acababa de caer en cuenta de donde estaban, miró a James que acariciaba la cabecita de su bebé y suspiró, se tragó las ganas de llorar y brincarle encima para abrazarlo y siguió caminando.

—Es que no recuerdo el nombre —respondió la castaña avergonzada, Sirius dejó de caminar e incrédulo la miro

—Y supongo que ustedes tampoco —miró a los dos muchachos, que se apresuraron a negar

—Debemos ir con el profesor Dumbledore, no tenemos otra opción

Sirius miró a Remus y asintió.

—Pero es la final —Padfoot pateó el piso —quiero escuchar el partido

—Black, es más importante que visitantes del futuro aparezcan en medio del jardín —lo regañó Lily.

Sirius iba a refutar aquello pero el pequeño Harry se había sentado y lloraba a gritos estirando los bracitos hacia el Sirius mayor. James deshizo el hechizo y lo levantó con más comodidad pero Harry pataleaba y se retorcía. Lily se apresuró a sujetarlo e intentar calmarlo, pero el bebé solo aumentó el tono de sus gritos. Ron se burlaba del bebé con su versión adolescente mientras Hermione decía que era lindísimo ante la incrédula mirada de Ronald, en cambio el Harry adolescente se sonrojaba al ver como su madre lo besaba y le hablaba en susurros. Sin embargo, ni siquiera el caramelo de su joven padrino logró tranquilizar al niño. El mayor sonreía melancólicamente mirando la desesperación de esos 4 jóvenes que querían comerse el mundo de un solo bocado, suspiró, mientras estuvieran ahí mantendría alejada la desgracia.

— ¡NO!

—Su primera palabra —murmuró Lily mirando a su bebé con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, James con una enorme sonrisa miró a su hijo.

—Debía haber dicho Sirius —se quejó el susodicho mirando al niño en sus brazos.

Y después de esa palabra, nació una lluvia de "no" entre pataleos, balbuceos y llantos. El Sirius mayor se acercó con esa sonrisa melancólica y se detuvo frente a su contraparte pasada. Levantó la mano y saludó al bebé con la señal de paz, el niño dejó de gritar y lo miró con adoración.

—Tengo tu nariz —rió sujetando con "la señal de paz" la nariz del bebé que hizo bizquitos al intentar mirar la mano del hombre. Sirius soltó una carcajada que parecía más un ladrido de un perro grande y con la mano en puño la agitó frente al niño que soltó un ronco gorjeo y aplaudió feliz —ven acá —con cariño tomó al bebé que en cuanto le estiró los brazos se le echó encima.

Harry solo hipaba de vez en cuando mientras pasaba sus manitas por el rostro marcado por la vida de quien él había reconocido como su padrino y un buen compañero de juegos. Los demás lo miraban sin creerlo. Hermione fue la primera en acercarse.

—Se te ven mejor los ojos sin lentes Harry —sonrió la castaña jugando con la manita del bebé que había ido a dar a su cabello y la palmeaba como si fuera un buen cachorro — ¡aaayy! —gritó poco después y es que el niño se había emocionado y le jalaba el cabello — ¡Harry suéltame! —ordenó y para sorpresa de todos, y más del hombre que sostenía al bebé pues él sabía lo difícil que era que Harry soltara un mechón de cabello, el pequeño abrió la manita y volvió su atención al rostro de Sirius haciéndole muecas a las que el animago reía y le festejaba.

—Vaya amigo —dijo Ron al oído de Harry —hasta antes del año te dominaba —y soltó una carcajada que se obligó a ahogar mordiéndose el puño cuando Hermione lo miró

—Pues espera a que te conozca a ti Ronald —sonrió Harry seguro de que tendrían que encontrarse con los Weasley, Ron hizo una mueca que hizo a Harry soltar una carcajada, pero la de él se apagó al ver a una pelirroja enfrente que lo miraba detenidamente.

Lily se había acercado a los dos muchachos justo cuando miró la confianza que su bebé tenía para con el adulto. Y ahora miraba al chico que se parecía tanto a James. Una lágrima se le escapó.

— ¿Harry? —preguntó en un susurro, otra lágrima bajó por su mejilla cuando el chico asentía inconscientemente —mi niño —murmuró antes de abrazarlo.

Harry correspondió el abrazo algo lento, no estaba tan acostumbrado y además lo había tomado por sorpresa. Algunas lágrimas se le escaparon pero se apresuró a secarlas. No podían rebelarles nada sobre su futuro, así sufriera mientras estuviera ahí, pero… pero… no, después pensaría en eso.

— ¡Es calcado a ti Prongs, no puede ser! —exclamó el joven Sirius, para cuando Harry salió de entre los brazos con los que tanto había soñado, se dio cuenta de que los merodeadores lo rodeaban y agradeció que Peter no estuviera ahí.

Lily se desapareció con el pretexto de avisarle al profesor Dumbledore mientras Harry fue pasando por los brazos de su joven padrino y de su padre entre tropezones, Remus lo abrazó más decente, él sí se acordó que era un muchacho y no una pelota. Después de presentarse y por más que Ron intentó evitar decir su apellido pues según él, no había necesidad de alterar a sus padres en esa época (aunque le pareció interesante ver a Fred y George pequeños), fueron a Hogwarts.

El castillo se miraba igual según lo que ellos recordaban y de pronto se sentían como si no hubieran ido a Hogwarts en mucho tiempo. Todo se miraba verde y los alumnos platicaban bajo la sombra de los árboles, los más pequeños jugaban y otros practicaban ajedrez o leían. Harry, Hermione y Ron miraban a su alrededor, más que nada mirando el uniforme que no se parecía en nada al suyo, exceptuando el escudo de las casas. Iban tan ensimismados mirando a su alrededor que no se dieron completa cuenta de cuando llegaron a la oficina del director hasta que Lily, los recibió.

— ¡No es posible! —dieron un brinco con el grito de la pelirroja — ¡pudieron haberse puesto algo de ropa!

James se giró hacia los del pasado y murmuró:

—Por eso tantas miradas y sigo sin entender como encuentras cómodos esos bóxers tan ajustados

—Marca lo que debe marcar —contestó orgulloso el joven Sirius

Los tres adolescentes rompieron a reír ante el bufido molesto de Lily que agitó su varita y en un instante aparecieron algunas túnicas en los brazos de cada uno.

—Bien, entonces subiremos a hablar con el director —dijo el Sirius mayor poniéndose tranquilamente la túnica —y ustedes cuidarán de Harry

—Me encargaré de que no hagan nada —empezó a decir Hermione, pero Sirius alzaba al bebé

—Le gusta demasiado el despacho del director y siempre termina hecho un desastre, la pelirroja disculpándose y yo golpeado por haberlo dejado hacer lo que quería —le sonrió al bebé mientras lo giraba y le ponía una mano en el cabello de Hermione, el pequeño ni notó que cambiaba de brazos.

—Pañalera —dijo Lily dándoles un enorme bolso —juguetes, leche, galletas, talco y pañales, todo dentro

— ¿Pañales? —murmuraron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

—Acaba de comer —rió maléficamente el joven Sirius mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras.

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada aterrada. Hermione se había sentado en el piso y le sonreía al bebé que de repente miró a su alrededor. Arrugó el entrecejo, sus labios temblaron y… soltó un grito ensordecedor para posteriormente llorar de forma escandalosa.

— ¡Denle un juguete! —exigió Hermione mirando a Harry que a su vez la miraba con el bolso colgado al hombro, no tuvo tiempo de sonreír al ver esa escena pues el chiquillo le daba un gran tirón del cabello y ahora el que lo regañara solo hizo que llorara más y tirara más.

Los juguetes empezaron a desfilar, desde muñecos inflables, sonajas, mordederas de miles de formas y muñecos de peluche con las formas más descabelladas hasta juguetes de plástico realmente duro y lo comprobaron con uno en forma de zanahoria que logró hacerlo callar y entusiasmar un poco a los adolescentes pero dos segundos después la zanahoria dio justo en la cabeza del Harry adolescente y vaya que estaba dura como piedra.

—Ese niño me hará otra cicatriz —se quejó el chico sobándose la frente

—Ese niño eres tú amigo —rió Ron tendiéndole al bebé una sonaja, sonrió orgulloso cuando el niño la tomó pero rápido arrugó el entrecejo, Hermione le iba a decir a Ron que se apartara pero fue demasiado tarde y el pequeño agarró al pelirrojo como tambor —eras un demonio Harry —se quejó apartándose, pero el bebé que recién se callaba volvió a llorar. Harry empujó a Ron de nuevo frente a su versión infantil y en cuanto el bebé lo miró, volvió a golpearlo con la sonaja en la cabeza y a reír

— Ahí quédate —gritaron Hermione y Harry al mismo tiempo

Ron suspiró y se sentó frente a Hermione quien sostenía al pequeño niño que se había puesto de pie para golpear mejor su tambor pelirrojo, que se dejaba más que nada porque no quería volver a escuchar ese chillido. Pero media hora después, Ron se puso de pie argumentando un fuerte dolor de cabeza. El bebé lo miró ofendido y dolido, poco después volvió a llorar escandalosamente tirado boca abajo en el piso.

—Quizá tenga hambre —dijo Hermione rindiéndose en su intento de levantar al bebé Harry

—Pero Sirius dijo que acababa de comer —suspiró Harry mirando incrédulo el berrinche que tenía

—Los bebés comen muy seguido ¿no?

—Eso lo sabremos cuando te conozcamos a ti Ronald —susurró Hermione acuclillándose para buscar en la pañalera, Harry rió y se agachó también. Poco después los dos estallaron en carcajadas, incluido Ron que se acercó también.

Empezaron a trastear en la bolsa aunque terminaron volteando todo su contenido sobre el piso al no encontrar nada de lo que buscaban. Casi cinco minutos después, Ron encontró un biberón y seis minutos más tarde, Hermione dio con la botella del agua, ahora solo les faltaba la leche en polvo pero aparecían más juguetes, ni siquiera una galleta y Lily había dicho que llevaba galletas. Casi quince minutos pasaron y los chicos no encontraban la leche, habrían cada botella o bote que encontraban pero no era nada comestible, parecían pociones o pastas que no conocían, pero se miraron extrañados… ya no escuchaban el llanto famélico. Cerraron los ojos y tragaron al mismo tiempo mientras se giraban. Abrieron los ojos de nuevo, deseando que el pequeño estuviera dormido o se hubiera entretenido con algo.

—Tenía que ser —murmuró Hermione poniéndose de pie de un brinco

— ¿Es mi imaginación o ya bajan de la oficina del director? —susurró Harry mirando aterrado hacia la gárgola tras de la cual, efectivamente se escuchaban pasos y algunas voces que sonaban a algo como: _"espero que no les haya dado muchos problemas" _o_ "no le gustan los desconocidos"_.

Los tres chicos se miraron, volvieron la vista hacia la pared y después recorrieron el pasillo… estaban solos, acababan de perder al pequeño Harry Potter en un castillo enorme en el que podías perderte para siempre y jamás, jamás volver a salir de ahí…

* * *

**_Holaa, soy nueva y no tengo mucha experiencia con esto. Por favor, díganme si les gusta mi historia para continuarla._**


	2. Pero quería tener una madre

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y sus adjuntos, son marca registrada de WB y JK Rowling, solo me adjudico la historia que leerán en la que se ven envueltos sus personajes

* * *

**En verdad hace tanto tiempo que actualicé? No sentí el paso del tiempo! Lo siento, no volverá a pasar... ahora en recompensa un capitulo razonablemente extenso.**

**

* * *

**

La gárgola terminó de abrirse dejando ver una sonrisa bonachona y una mirada azul que brillaba ante el increíble descubrimiento que estaba por hacer. Albus Dumbledore estaba igual a como Sirius lo había visto días antes de que pasara todo eso, justo cuando le decía que había puesto un Fidelio sobre su antigua casa para que pudiera vivir ahí, aunque su cabello estaba un poco más corto, solo eso. Habían acordado que el mayor sería llamado Sirius y el menor Padfoot, para evitar confusiones. Y aunque preguntó la razón del sobrenombre, nadie lo dijo y Sirius evitó que lo miraran a los ojos. Los merodeadores que bajaban tras él, lo rodearon al ver que se quedaba parado y en silencio. Dos cabezas pelirrojas aparecieron tras ellos. Quizá con algunos años menos y una barriga más prominente, Molly Weasley miraba ansiosa el lugar, tras ella y con algo más de cabello Arthur Weasley extrañado miraba que el pasillo estaba vacío.

—Irían a recorrer el castillo —dijo James mirando también alrededor

—Como si no lo conocieran como la palma de su mano —agregó Sirius inconcientemente, expresión que no le agradó mucho a Lily.

Mientras tanto, algunos pasillos más allá, tres adolescentes de otra época se confundían con el mar de estudiantes que salían de sus aulas. Tragaron al mismo tiempo, con tanto pie alguien aplastaría al bebé si es que no se lo había comido ya alguna cosa que tuvieran escondida en el castillo.

—Fluffy ¿cuándo llega exactamente al castillo?

— ¡Cállate Ronald! —lo regañó Hermione aterrada ante esa idea

—No creen que… que mi madre me mate por perderme a mí mismo ¿verdad? —murmuró Harry, ni siquiera disfrutó al decir la palabra con la que había soñado tantas veces. No recibió respuesta.

Lejos de donde los chicos del futuro caminaban, un pequeño de revuelto cabello azabache y vivaces ojos esmeralda gateaba a toda velocidad esquivando pies. El lugar estaba lleno de alumnos y aún no dominaba eso de caminar pero era muy bueno gateando. Hábilmente llegó hasta algunos pisos abajo, el lugar era frío y el humo llenaba el techo de esa aula a donde decidió entrar. Gateó entre calderos y alumnos malhumorados o preocupados mientras el profesor se paseaba un poco adelante que él. El pequeño se sentó cuando encontró tirado un caramelo, con su manita lo tomó rápidamente con el temor de que su madre se lo quitara igual que hacía siempre que encontraba algo tirado y con una agilidad propia de quien en algunos años será el buscador más joven en 100 años, se lo metió en la boca. Mientras masticaba o chupaba, sus hermosos ojos verdes dieron con el profesor que también se había detenido y reprendía a un alumno que incluso temblaba… era alto, al menos enorme para el pequeño, dos cortinas de cabello grasoso caían a los lados hasta sus hombros y tenía una linda y larga túnica que arrastraba por el piso. Harry dejó escapar un balbuceo alegre y gateó hasta la parte de la túnica que se paseaba por el piso nuevamente.

Severus Snape, profesor de pociones debutante ese año, intentó seguir caminando pero su túnica se lo impidió, pareciera que se había atorado con algo. La sacudió antes de bajar la mirada. El movimiento de la ropa fue tanta que Harry que recién se sentaba sobre ella, salió despedido por el piso, era como si lo hubieran encerado. Un grito de júbilo salió de esos pequeños labios, sus ojos brillaban mientras él se resbalaba hacia la puerta. Pero Snape no se había esperado tal cosa, el golpe que dio a su túnica también fue demasiado para él así que al verse libre del peso se fue hacia atrás llevándose consigo demasiados calderos.

Los tres gryffindors del futuro se asomaron al aula al escuchar el escándalo, justo ponían un pie dentro cuando algo negro pasó como bólido a nivel del piso. Se giraron y corrieron tras lo que Hermione temió era el bebé Potter, solo habían avanzado un metro cuando un tremendo ruido los hizo ver hacia atrás… acababa de explotar esa aula. Pero no dejaron de correr.

Para desgracia del trío, no podían llegar a tiempo para agarrar a ese bebé y la pañalera pesaba demasiado y parecía que cada vez más. Solo llegaban cuando el desastre estaba hecho, incluso se encontraron a dos elfos domésticos enredados en el piso y se suponía que los elfos no se dejaban ver mientras hacían su trabajo. Tras casi una hora corriendo tras la huella del pequeño Harry Potter, se toparon con su salvación y por siempre le estarían agradecidos al semigigante que cargaba a un tranquilo y lo mejor de todo, dormido bebé en brazos.

— ¡Hagrid! —gritó Harry corriendo hacia él, el susodicho se frenó al ser llamado —que… bueno… que bueno que… lo encontraste —jadeó respirando agitado, intentó tomar al bebé en brazos pero el semigigante no lo dejó

—La señora Potter nos dejó cuidándolo y… es escurridizo —sonrió Hermione acercándose con la enorme pañalera al hombro

—Oh ya lo creo, ya lo creo, tiene la sangre de su padre —les sonrió Hagrid contemplando al pequeño

—Nos lo das por favor?, la señora Potter no debe enterarse Hagrid, por favor o estaríamos en detención indefinidamente

Harry y Hermione miraron asombrados a su pelirrojo amigo, él los miró con reproche pero sonrió cuando Harry tomaba al bebé en brazos con demasiado cuidado, casi gritó cuando el chiquillo se removió un poco.

— ¿No te he visto antes? —preguntó Hagrid mirando detenidamente a Harry, el chico se alzó de hombros y argumentó que el colegio era grande —bueno, yo debo seguir con mi trabajo, tengo algo de fertilizante para la profesora Sprout, cuiden de ese bebé —agregó alejándose a pasos agigantados. Los chicos respiraron tranquilos y se preguntaron la edad de la profesora Sprout.

Regresaron más tranquilos hacia el despacho del director, Harry miraba al bebé en sus brazos, el bebé que no tenía esa cicatriz. Sin ser completamente conciente de eso, se llevó una mano a la frente y trazó con la yema de su índice esa extraña cicatriz que lo hacía tan famoso.

De repente se detuvo, Hermione y Ron lo imitaron un par de metros más adelante y se giraron hacia él impacientes. Solo querían regresar al pequeño demonio con sus padres, no fuera a… un par de ojos verdes se abrieron y contemplaron otro par que quizá no brillaba con la misma alegría y picardía sino con algo más de terror. Harry bajó a su imagen infantil cuando el pequeño se movió indicando que era lo que quería. Con torpes balanceos empezó a andar y Harry tras él, pero conforme caminaba un olor desagradable le daba un vuelco en el estómago. Los otros dos se pusieron a la altura de Harry y de inmediato notaron el olor. La cara de Ron se descompuso en el acto y Hermione tenía una muy buena idea de lo que significaba, en especial porque de vez en vez, el bebé se detenía y apretaba las manitas en puños para poco después seguir caminando. La castaña les informó de su presentimiento y tuvo que jalar a ambos hombres de las túnicas, habían intentado huir. Unos metros más lejos, el bebé se detuvo completamente, se concentró un poco y se giró con los ojitos húmedos.

—Ay no —murmuraron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Y como si el bebé les hubiera dicho _ay sí_ abrió la boca y dejó escapar el chillido.

—Parece que tu madre lo tiene muy mal acostumbrado y lo cambia en cuanto termina —masculló Hermione levantando al peque que dejó de llorar en cuanto la castaña le puso una mano en el trasero.

Hermione los miró asqueada, estaba pesado, tibio y apestaba.

—Cámbialo —dijo pasando al bebé a Harry

—Ron, cámbialo —y lo pasó al pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo lo pasó a Hermione y ésta de nuevo a Harry y él a Ron y… empezaron a pasarse al bebé que reía divertido. Para su desgracia, era verdad lo que había dicho Padfoot, acababa de comer y tanta vuelta logró que el pequeñín vomitara sobre Harry.

—Genial, irónico y genial —murmuró el chico mirando su túnica

—Bueno ya, se va a rozar y entonces la señora Potter se va a molestar, vamos a… Ronald saca el pañal —ordenó Hermione dejando la pañalera en el piso después de haber sacado mucha ropa que puso a modo de cobija o colchón y acostó a Harry.

Ron respiró hondo y rebuscó entre las cosas que Lily de alguna forma había apretujado en la bolsa, sin intención de que encontraran lo que necesitaban. Al menos el bebé se portaba bien y "platicaba" con el adolescente que apenas podía respirar y cuando Hermione abrió el pañal, todo empeoró. El olor por poco y los hace vomitar, incrédulos miraron al bebé tan tranquilo que ahora se chupaba toda la mano derecha. ¿Cómo lograba meterla toda? Ni siquiera podían ponerse a pensarlo pues el olor era terrible.

— ¿Ya se habían inventado las toallitas húmedas? —murmuró Hermione mirando el trasero del bebé con detenimiento.

—Hermione, eso incomoda —dijo Harry mirándola a ella.

Hermione solo le sonrió, pero poco después dejó escapar un bufido de frustración. Ron había vaciado el contenido de la pañalera que parecía haber crecido desde la última vez que hicieran eso y no encontraba nada. Sin más opción y balbuceando algo que sonaba como a _hombres, no saben hacer nada_, se giró hacia Ronald y le ayudó a buscar un pañal y algo con que limpiar al niño, claro que después de haberlo limpiado un poco con el insuficiente pañal que estaba limpio. Un par de minutos después, Harry dejó de hablar con su versión miniatura y les ayudó.

Para cuando los chicos lograron dar con un pañal, se dieron cuenta que para su desgracia, Lily usaba pañales de tela. _Alguna manía por la ecología, desechable y de tela, se ha de turnar, _ había mascullado Harry mirando incrédulo el trozo de tela al que no le encontró ni pies ni cabeza. No mucho después, Ron les enseñó un frasquito que ponía "Para cambios de pañal" con una letra rápida, por James o Sirius supusieron, pues era poco probable que esa descuidada letra fuera de Lily o que ella no supiera para que era cada cosa que llevaba ahí.

—Muy bien vamos… ¡por todos los cielos Harry!

Hermione se giró hacia el bebé pero terminó reclamándole al adolescente al no encontrar a su versión babeante.

—Amigo que eras inaguantable —suspiró Ron mientras metía todo en la bolsa

— ¿Saben una cosa? —preguntó Harry al aire, Ron bufó y Hermione empezó a caminar —no voy a tener bebés… —agregó echando a andar tras la castaña —esperen… ¿no traigo pañal? Eso quiere decir que…

—Y tampoco el mameluco —rió Hermione recogiendo algo del piso que resultó ser el mameluco rayado que el pequeñín de alguna forma se había quitado.

Ron se apresuró a alcanzarlos y riendo le echó un brazo al hombro al aterrado adolescente de ojos verdes.

Ahora más que nunca se apresuraron a buscar al bebé que deambulaba desnudo por un castillo lleno de criaturas inimaginables y sabían que alguna podría comérselo de un bocado, eso, porque Hagrid ya era el guardabosques de Hogwarts. Harry solo deseaba que en su paseo de independencia de prendas, no se encontrara con alguien que lo conociera y siguiera ahí en el futuro, se temía el tan usado "_tenías un lindo trasero Harry"._

— ¿Qué huele tan feo? —preguntó Ron, muchos minutos después de búsqueda infructuosa y se giró hacia Harry que por algún motivo seguía cargando con el pañal sucio — ¡tira eso amigo!

Harry asintió distraído y arrojó el pañal por una ventana. Solo se escucharon muchas risas y el grito de " ¡puntos menos para…!" al que el trío ni se dio por enterado.

— ¡Ahí está! —gritó Harry señalando el bodoque sonrosado que estaba en la esquina a algunos metros.

Con el grito de Harry, los tres corrieron. Sintieron que el corazón se les detenía y poco después comenzaba a latir ferozmente, un par de brazos levantaron al bebé y otro par, pero de ojos verdes, los miraron en busca de una explicación. Se congelaron un metro antes de llegar a donde Lily los esperaba muy seria.

—Esto… nosotros… verá señora Potter… —empezó Hermione, pero Lily negó lentamente con la cabeza y tomó el pañal que Harry llevaba y el mameluco que Hermione abrazaba.

Lily puso el mameluco sobre el piso y recostó al bebé que lanzó una carcajada y se llevó la manita a la boca. Con un movimiento de varita, la loción que llevaba Ron apareció en la mano de la pelirroja así como un poco de algodón.

—Será mejor que pongan atención, porque el siguiente cambio lo harán ustedes —dijo muy seria. Los tres se arremolinaron alrededor de ella.

Lily limpiaba concentrada y los chicos miraban con atención en espera del regaño. Entre palabras de amor, Lily terminó de cambiar y limpiar a su bebé, abrochó el mameluco y justo cuando los merodeadores llegaban, se puso de pie. Miró a Harry detenidamente, el muchacho respiró hondo para recibir mejor el regaño.

—Espero que sigas teniendo un trasero tan lindo, cariño —dijo Lily para sorpresa de todos, se acomodó en brazos al bebé mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al adolescente que se sonrojó furiosamente. Los merodeadores de esa época no entendieron de qué iba el asunto y solo atinaron a mirar curiosos a los chicos, Ron y Hermione reían abrazados para no caer. Pero Sirius Black, soltó una atronadora carcajada mientras gritaba

— ¡Lo podemos comprobar pelirroja!

Sirius abrazó a su ahijado e intentando que le explicara lo que Lily había dicho, lo obligó a caminar. Pero no habían avanzado ni dos metros en busca de los señores Weasley y el profesor Dumbledore, cuando otro profesor los pasó furioso, llevaba algo en las manos que a Lily le llamó la atención.

—Se parece al pañal de Harry

Ron, Hermione y Harry adolescente siguieron la mirada de la pelirroja. El hombre que llevaba el pañal en una mano, se detuvo de golpe. Sus ojos negros se fijaron en el bebé y poco después fueron a dar en Harry, al reconocerlo como el que le había arrojado tan preciado regalo.

— ¡De qué casa eres! —rugió mirando a Harry. El chico no podía hacer más que mirarlo.

—Está igual —susurró incrédulo Ron, Hermione asintió y en el acto, la mirada negra se clavó en ellos.

—No son estudiantes Severus —dijo Lily amablemente. Esos furiosos ojos negros se ablandaron un poco al mirarla.

—Dijiste que… ¿esto se parecía al… pañal de…?

—De Harry, sí —lo interrumpió ella levantando un poco al niño

—Pues el clon de Potter me lo lanzó a la cabeza

— ¡Te lo merecías Snivellus!

— ¡James! —reprendió Lily, después le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Harry que había empezado a reír, hasta Hermione sonreía discretamente.

—Ya decía que ese olor no podía ser normal —comentó Sirius pensativo, la mirada de Lily lanzó fuego logrando que el animago se encogiera un poco tras James.

—Discúlpate con Severus —con ese siseo todos guardaron silencio y muy serios miraron a Harry

—Fue por error, ni siquiera me di cuenta de… discúlpeme Snape —corrigió Harry ante la discreta sonrisa de su joven padre

—Severus estoy segura de que no quería… —empezó a decir Lily pero Snape gruñó algo que no se entendió e intentó estamparle el pañal en el pecho a Harry.

—Da un paso más quejicus y me darás un buen pretexto y lo estoy esperando con ansias —lo cortó James ante la incrédula mirada de su esposa. Snape dejó caer el pañal y solo se pudo escuchar el sonido de sus pasos y el ondear de su túnica.

—Ahora tiene algo de razón para odiarte, amigo —comentó Ron cuando empezaban a caminar de nuevo.

James y sus amigos solo intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, mirada que Sirius entendió como que sacarían información sobre ese comentario y compadeció al trío. Solo unos metros más adelante se toparon con quienes los buscaban. La señora Weasley no necesitó presentaciones o aclaraciones, tan solo ver al pelirrojo lo abrazó y llenó de besos y el que Ron no se quejara más que con un "me asfixias" le comprobó que era su pequeño Ronnie, para diversión de los demás. Por seguridad o quizá porque el pelirrojo rogó que no lo dejaran solo con todos sus hermanos, se decidió que el próximo fin de semana, el trío iría a pasarlo en la madriguera y el lunes por la noche regresarían con los Potter y en eso se había puesto insistente Sirius.

Para la mitad de la semana, el trío había decidido terminantemente, no tener hijos. Y eso que según los merodeadores, Harry se portaba tranquilito. El jueves muy temprano, James y Padfoot corrían de un lado para otro recogiendo todo lo necesario pues irían de picnic y tendrían un buen partido de quidditch ya que Sirius había fanfarroneado lo buen buscador que era Harry, aunque él no lo hubiera dicho nunca y como buen padre, James quería mirar a su hijo, el jugador más joven en mucho tiempo.

Era demasiado temprano para ver del trío, pero nadie podía con James Potter cuando le emocionaba algo y muy a su pesar, Harry había sido el primero en ducharse y ni con el agua logró despertar un poco, así que más dormido que despierto salió del baño cubierto con una toalla y se dirigió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y tiró la toalla ante la atenta mirada de Lily que acomodaba la ropa y se había girado al escuchar la puerta cerrándose, Harry le dio la espalda y empezó a ponerse la playera, no podía diferenciar el derecho del revés.

—En definitiva —murmuró Lily volviendo a la ropa. Harry dio un brinco y despertó por completo, se giró.

— ¡Mamá! —exclamó jalando el edredón para cubrirse

—Tienes el mismo lindo trasero —Harry sintió como le hervía todo y la sangre lo invadía por todas partes, jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza —y la misma mala costumbre de tu padre de ponerte primero la playera —suspiró y con la ropa de Ron en los brazos se giró y lo miró sonriente, negó mirando la cama que acababa de hacer, el edredón con el que Harry seguía cubriéndose y finalmente miró a los ojos del sonrojado muchacho —quiero bien tendida esa cama, como si no te hubiera visto antes desnudo —y negando lentamente, salió de la habitación.

Harry se puso atropelladamente la ropa interior con la vista fija en la puerta. Que se abrió poco después y Lily se asomó.

—Deberías aprender a tu amigo, has la cama Harry que tu padre está desesperado ya

El chico asintió más que nada para que la mujer se desapareciera, justo cuando la había visto sintió como todo le hervía de nuevo, comprobó que estaba rojo de nuevo cuando Lily le decía: "_No entiendo por qué tanta vergüenza, eres mi hijo"_ y cuando bajó a la estancia, la mirada inquisidora de los merodeadores incluidos sus amigos y Sirius no le ayudó mucho, irremediablemente se volvió a sonrojar para frustración de Lily que estaba vez soltó: _"Pensé que tendrías la vergüenza de tu padre y el pudor de tu padrino"._ Y con el bebé en brazos fuertemente sujeto, le tendió el traslador, mismo que se apresuró a tocar cuando Sirius le explicó de lo que se trataba y poco después lo acribillaba a preguntas por tan extraños comentarios de la pelirroja.

La explicación de Sirius sobre el traslador, no pasó desapercibido para los merodeadores que no entendieron la razón pues si el pequeño estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de traslado, ¿por qué de 14 años no iba a recordarlo?. Pero no preguntarían porque sabían que no les dirían, así que… esperarían para tomarlos desprevenidos.

Tan solo llegar al enorme páramo verde, se encargaron de poner los postes para jugar y mientras lo hacían, Harry cuidaba de su versión en miniatura mientras Hermione le ayudaba a Lily a acomodar todo y Ron intentaba sacar del enorme baúl que habían llevado las pelotas para poder jugar. Sirius daba instrucciones precisas entre carcajadas y los tres merodeadores se peleaban entre sí para hechizar lo que haría de postes.

—Harry cuida bien de Harry que es muy travieso —murmuró Lily tendiendo sobre el césped la manta.

El adolescente asintió divertido, eso había sonado bastante extraño. Amplió su sonrisa al mirar lo emocionado que se miraba sentado en la escoba de su padre. Sacó su varita y la agitó solo un poco, la escoba se elevó unos centímetros y el bebé gritó entusiasmado.

—Harry cuidado con eso —agregó Lily que por más que se concentrara en otras cosas, no podía evitar lanzar una mirada hacia sus hijos que en realidad era el mismo.

—Bajo control —comentó el chico subiendo y bajando la escoba con cuidado.

La pelirroja asintió convencida de que Harry no dejaría que algo le pasara a… a Harry. Tenían que encontrar alguna forma para referirse a ellos sin confundirse. Ron seguía peleándose con el equipaje, ahora no lograba sacar las escobas. Harry miraba entusiasmado a su versión miniatura que se sujetaba del mango de la escoba como si supiera lo que hacía.

—Antes —dijo sin dejar de ver al pequeñin que balbuceaba alegre — ¿antes había subido en escoba?

—Tu padre te saca a pasear sin que me entere —le sonrió Lily mirando también como el bebé a escasos centímetros del suelo, se sujetaba con fuerza —y hace lo mismo que tú cuando salgo de casa.

Harry asintió con la cabeza pensativo, le habría gustado que su padre le enseñara a volar.

—Hijo, mejor bájalo ya

—Está bien mamá, lo controlo, no me dejaré caer —rió de lo incoherente que le había sonado aquello. Lily suspiró y volvió a lo suyo, Harry era solo un niño sin mucha experiencia con la magia, solo la del colegio y estaba segura de que había una que otra broma por ahí… o al menos, eso pensaba ella.

Harry no se cansaba de verse montado en una escoba a los 9 meses, se parecía solo que no tenía la cicatriz ni los lentes, pero era el mismo cabello desordenado y negro, los mismos ojos verdes, la sonrisa, la piel, también estaba delgado y… el grito entusiasmado de James anunciando que al fin había logrado poner los postes y llamándolo para que le demostrara lo que decía su padrino, hizo que se le secara la boca… su varita salió volando de su mano a varios metros y a una gran velocidad la escoba se elevó y elevó y elevó.

—Ay no —susurró aterrado, justo en ese momento, Lily volteó a decirle de nuevo que bajara al bebé y él deseó haberla escuchado la primera vez.

Los ojos de la pelirroja fueron hasta el padre del bebé que corría hacia ellos, pasaron a Padfoot y a Remus y con esperanza, al padrino mayor pero sus brazos también estaban vacíos, por último miró a Harry y se puso de pie, el muchacho la imitó como si hubieran estado conectados.

— ¡Harry James Potter! ¿Dónde estás?

Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en que eso no tenía mucho sentido porque Lily se le acercó rápidamente, tragó saliva y levantó una mano señalando al cielo que al menos logró que la pelirroja se detuviera, pero su mirada arrojó fuego. James había quitado a Ron del baúl e intentaba sacar su escoba que ni con magia la hacía salir, a saber como la había metido Lily ahí. Mientras Padfoot y Remus intentaban darle con algún hechizo, Sirius ya le había aconsejado a su ahijado que se mantuviera lejos de Lily y seguía al bebé por si se caía. Pero el pequeño reía feliz, un grito histérico de Lily los asustó a todos y es que la escoba se lanzaba en una vertiginosa picada. Hermione intentó atrapar al niño pero solo chocó contra Lily, el bebé soltó una carcajada cuando la escoba se elevó de nuevo y ni cuando casi tocaba el suelo, los hechizos de los merodeadores lograron dar en el blanco. En cambio el Harry adolescente temía que su versión pasada cayera desde… ay por Merlín, ese bebé subió demasiados metros y reía.

— ¡No te muevas Harry! —gritó Lily y el adolescente no supo a quien se refería pero se ocultó tras Sirius. Y al ver a su padrino seguirlo con la mirada atentamente, recordó que su varita había salido volando, pero no se atrevía a salir a campo abierto y que su madre lo viera.

Aún escondido detrás de su padrino, Harry buscó, al menos con la mirada su varita y la encontró a los pies de su madre decidiendo que podía tomarlo en algún tiempo, podía dejarla ahí pues no tenía prisa en recuperarla. Lily se había unido a los merodeadores intentando levitar al bebé con un hechizo pero aunque parecía mantener la calma no lograba darle al bebé que aplaudía e incluso brincaba muy bien sentado en la escoba.

Harry pensó seriamente en si Dobby tendría que ver en eso, pero no era posible porque Dobby ahí no lo conocía, no había escuchado hablar de él… ahí Harry Potter solo era el primogénito y único hijo, de James Potter. Pero el ver tantos hechizos de excelentes miembros de una organización ilegal que había combatido contra Voldemort y habían salido ilesos (ya dos veces), y no podían bajar a un bebé de una escoba que se movía increíblemente bien, lo hacía dudar. Entre tantos hechizos cruzándose en el cielo, uno, nadie supo de quien era el rayo que dio al palo de la escoba sacudiéndola con violencia, todos contuvieron la respiración al verlo, dejaron los hechizos. James que había logrado sacar una escoba se congeló con ella en una mano.

—Harry —balbuceó Lily aterrada, la escoba se sacudió y el pequeño Harry salió volando

El adolescente solo pudo mirar los rayos de los merodeadores que intentaban atrapar al bebé pero que por una extraña razón no podían, miró a su madre que lloraba y su padre seguía congelado con la escoba en mano. Si ya lo iban a regañar, porque era lo menos que merecía. Pero no lo podían culpar, no estaba acostumbrado a una relación de madre—hijo, con tía Petunia nunca tuvo algo así y lo más cercano era la señora Weasley, pero ella nunca lo regañaba, en todo caso regañaba a Ron. Respiró hondo y corrió hacia su padre, le arrebató la escoba y cuando el bebé bajaba en vertiginosa caída entre balbuceos eufóricos, salió despedido hacia arriba.

— ¡Harry por Merlín baja ahora mismo! —gritó imperiosa Lily — ¡Potter! —James reaccionó al ver a su hijo, al mayor, que seguía subiendo y el bebé bajaba, intentó ir hacia su esposa pero ésta estaba bastante molesta.

Harry inclinó el mango de su escoba y se lanzó en picada tras el bebé, por fortuna había subido tanto que a pesar de que caía a gran velocidad, aún no se estrellaba contra el suelo. Los rayos habían dejado de volar, los magos miraban ensimismados el increíble rescate. Solo Sirius seguía con la varita en alto por si Harry no llegaba a tiempo y no podía salvarse a sí mismo y entonces él solo haría algo… un colchón o algo para que el bebé no se estrellara y así Lily pudiera matar al adolescente.

— ¡Harry si no dejas esa maldita escoba ahora mismo me vas a conocer! —vociferó Lily, pero el chico se pegó a su escoba aumentando la velocidad de forma increíble. James volvió al baúl a buscar una escoba — ¡Black, qué clase de padrino eres, baja ahora mismo a tu ahijado!

Los dos Black dieron un brinco, pero el mayor sintió que la cosa iba para él y pensó el hechizo, pero antes de que pudiera salir de su varita, Harry atrapó al bebé, lo apretó contra sí y… siguió bajando. Sirius tragó gordo, James incrédulo miró como la tierra se acercaba tan rápido a su hijo, porque esos dos era su hijo por más raro que se escuchara. No sabía si lo peor era que su esposa estaba algo más que preocupada y sus ojos arrojaran fuego, o que su bebé riera entusiasmado. Tampoco sabía si era peor que los dos se estrellaran contra la tierra o que Lily los agarrara.

Harry intentó detener la escoba pero el bebé se soltó llorando histérico, el chico sonrió y volvió a subir, como respuesta el niño soltó un eufórico balbuceo y rió. Lily que no sabía cuando había perdido la varita –o cuando se la había quitado James— fue hasta Sirius que sin decir algo le dio la propia. La pelirroja se giró hacia donde su hijo hacía piruetas divirtiendo a… a… su versión pequeña. Un rápido movimiento de muñeca por parte de la pelirroja y la escoba se detuvo. Harry miró extrañado hacia todas partes y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho cuando su mirada se topó con la de su madre. Sin poder controlar la escoba, ésta bajó lentamente. Cuando llegaron a tierra firme, la escoba en la que el bebé se había montado caía.

El pequeño Harry se abrazó a su versión futura, el mayor extrañado lo miró, tenía el entrecejo fruncido, no se dio cuenta de que era la misma expresión que ponía él cuando se preocupaba. Por inercia levantó la mirada… Lily se les acercaba muy, extremadamente muy seria. James ya revisaba al bebé que se negaba a soltar la playera del mayor. Los demás guardaron silencio, Sirius era el que miraba con más atención y una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Harry había escuchado que los bebés sentían cuando su madre estaba triste, feliz o molesta y ahora que se abrazaba a sí mismo, supo que era cierto. Ni siquiera podía retroceder, huir de la pelirroja y vaya que se miraba molesta.

—Ven acá cariño —susurro Lily con una extraña mezcla de amor, ternura y molestia. Harry pensó que el bebé se rehusaría pero en cuanto la pelirroja estiró los brazos, el pequeño se abalanzó sobre su madre.

Lily revisó detenidamente al bebé, le dio un gran beso en la frente y se lo sentó al costado deteniéndolo con un brazo. Se acercó al adolescente, con una mirada le advirtió que no se moviera y Harry no la notó, prácticamente corrió hasta su padrino.

—Si me dejas en sus manos Voldemort no tendrá su némesis y se alteraría la historia —susurró aferrándose a la túnica de Sirius que no pudo evitar sonreír

Lily se acercó lentamente, el bebé fruncía el entrecejo imitando a su madre. La pelirroja se detuvo frente a Sirius, él la miraba con atención, intentando memorizar esa imagen, quería recordarla. Se apartó y alejó cuando las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. James lo siguió con la mirada, él conocía perfectamente a Sirius Black y sabía que intentaba no llorar, lo que no sabía era por qué no quería llorar y un mal presentimiento le estrujó el corazón al mirar a Lily y relacionarla con Black.

La pelirroja revisó a Harry, el chico quería moverse pero Lily lo detenía de un brazo y lo revisaba. Se acomodó al bebé y miró a los ojos del adolescente antes de girar sobre sus talones e ir hacia Padfoot, que era el que tenía más cerca. El pequeño se lanzó hacia su padrino con gusto. Harry intentó imitar a su versión en miniatura e ir con su padrino pero el grito que dio Lily lo evitó.

— ¡Pudiste haberte matado, en qué rayos estabas pensando Harry!

—En salvarme —contestó Harry sin notar los movimientos exagerados de su padre que con lenguaje corporal le gritaba que no dijera nada.

Los ojos de Lily se redujeron a un par de rendijas verdes y sus labios se volvieron una fina línea, justo como Harry sabía se ponía la profesora McGonagall cuando se molestaba.

—Tu padre iba a subir por ti —susurró mortalmente seria mientras volvía hacia el adolescente

—Sé usar una escoba perfectamente.

—No se va a callar ¿verdad? —preguntó James a Hermione, la castaña negó y él suspiró, ya se lo esperaba.

— ¡Si ya veo, montabas en ella desde los 9 meses!

—Yo no tuve nada que ver

—Fue una explosión de magia —dijo Lily

—Entonces ¿por qué estás molesta conmigo?, yo no tuve la culpa, quise no haberlo levitado pero…

— ¿Por qué? —siseó Lily, Harry, a ver de James, tuvo la desvergüenza de asentir — ¡porque casi te matas Harry!

— ¡Pero no me iba a pasar nada, me atrapé!

—Teníamos varitas

—Y no lograban darme

— Sirius, ¿quieres taparle la boca? —murmuró James

—Eres el padre —rió el animago sentado en la manta

—Pero Lily es peligrosa

—Pues Harry lo sabe —se alzó de hombros y tomando el tazón con pudín de chocolate se acomodó para ver la pelea, sentía curiosidad por saber quien ganaría.

— ¡Black deja ese pudín para después de comer!

A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a esos gritos y por la misma razón, dio un brinco que hace que casi se le voltee el tazón, mismo que dejó a un lado. ¿Cómo era que aceptaba que un adolescente con las hormonas locas le rebatiera con tanta desfachatez como la que Harry había heredado de James y a ellos casi los mataba porque se atrevían a dudar al darle una respuesta?

—Aún así no debiste haber intentado atraparte

—Eso no tiene sentido, si no me hubiera atrapado estarían en mi funeral… —Harry usó parte de la ironía que se le había pegado de unos meses de convivir con su padrino. Pero si el chico le hubiera gritado algunas groserías a la pelirroja, ésta no se habría molestado tanto.

Lily terminó de acercarse a Harry, sin decir algo lo tomó de la oreja y para estupefacción de todos lo jaló hacia la manta, misma de la que Sirius se apresuró en desaparecer. Con una mirada, Harry entendió que debía sentarse y lo hizo, claro que después de sentirse como un cachorro al que entrenaban y estaba seguro de que si compartía eso en voz alta, su padrino entre carcajadas le aseguraría que así era.

—No quiero… volver a escuchar… algo sobre ti y la palabra muerte en la misma frase —siseó Lily señalándolo con el índice, el pequeño Harry, en brazos de su joven padrino balbuceaba con el entrecejo junto señalando al adolescente.

Sirius sintió un retortijón al escucharla y pudo notar el estrago que ocasionó eso en Harry.

— ¿Me has entendido? —el chico sacudió un poco la cabeza alejando los pensamientos fatalistas que lo habían invadido al escuchar a su madre y asintió —no tocarás una escoba

— ¿Qué? —literalmente Harry brincó, pero Lily lo cortó en el acto.

— ¡Te quedas sentado!

Y con el grito de su madre, Harry se dejó caer y de nuevo, se sintió como un cachorro al que entrenaban.

—Pero Lily — James intentó interceder, lo que lo había hecho planear ese día de campo era precisamente mirar volar a su hijo y aunque lo acababa de ver no era lo mismo, estaba más ocupado pensando en que el bebé se estrellaría.

Una mirada de la pelirroja bastó para que James cerrara la boca y refunfuñara en su interior. Harry no sabía si obedecer eso, técnicamente ella era la madre del bebé no tanto de él pero… pero él deseaba sentir lo que era tener una madre y… ahora lo sabía aunque no concordara la edad. Lily agitó su varita y las escobas salieron fácilmente del baúl. Impotente, Harry miró a su padre que con una mirada de ansia hacia él se elevaba. Los demás lo imitaron, incluido Ron, solo Hermione se sentó junto a él.

—Me siento terriblemente como un cachorro —murmuró Harry a su amiga.

—Entiendo a lo que te refieres —rió Hermione mirando a Lily que le ponía el chaleco al bebé y un rayo plateado rodeaba el árbol bajo el que habían tendido la manta.

Harry se recostó con la vista fija en el juego de quidditch que empezaba. Hermione y Lily empezaron a hablar sobre nimiedades. El bebé se jalaba y quejaba por estar atado.

—Hey Potter —dijo Lily muy seria, Harry se sentó de un brinco pensando en lo que había hecho —patéale el trasero a tu padre —sonrió tirándole una escoba

—Te quiero —dijo Harry brincando sobre la escoba.

Lily sonrió, Hermione también sonrió, pero no era de alegría ni satisfacción como la pelirroja, ella miraba triste lo que le habían arrebatado a Harry y pensó en que sería egoísta dejar todo como estaba, en especial porque había visto lo que su amigo había sufrido y sabía que sufriría más aún… si solo hubiera una forma para que pasara lo que tenía que pasar y que su amigo disfrutara. Aunque al menos ahora lo podía disfrutar.

Algunos minutos después, Lily se enfrascó en el juego e incluso en ocasiones gritaba algunas instrucciones a Harry quien competía contra su padre que en esta ocasión jugaba de buscador. Hermione no tan interesada en el juego fue hacia el bebé, tocó con la varita donde el hilo de plata se unía al chaleco y liberó al chiquillo que se lo agradeció llenándole la mejilla de babas. Se sentó junto a Lily quien le sonrió y volvió al juego. Se sorprendió a sí misma, no sabía que le gustaban tanto los niños, aunque también ayudaba que Harry fuera tan dulce y se ganara a las personas en cuanto lo conocían.

No pasó mucho cuando Lily dio el primer brinco y regañó al bebé que concentrado babeaba la mano de Hermione que intentaba hacerlo hablar, de vez en cuando el pequeño soltaba un balbuceo que distaba demasiado de ser un monosílabo y después reía con la cara de sufrimiento que ponía Hermione.

—Tranquila —dijo la castaña —Harry es muy bueno, juega desde… —en su intento de tranquilizar a Lily, las dos dieron un brinco haciendo reír al pequeño.

Pero lo que las había alterado no tenía mucho de gracioso. Al parecer los dos Potter habían visto la snitch pues no encontraban otra explicación a que los dos volaran tan juntos y tan rápido, incluso el juego se había interrumpido. La pelea entre los Potter era increíble, iban escoba a escoba. Sirius había sacado la varita con temor de que su ahijado se estrellara, aunque lo había visto jugar a escondidas y sabía que era un gran jugador pero últimamente estaba demasiado sobreprotector, lo sabía y no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—No la vas a agarrar —susurró James pegándose más al palo de la escoba, Harry lo imitó con una sonrisa, haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para ganarle a su padre, le demostraría lo buen buscador que era.

Para desgracia de Harry, esa escoba no era tan rápida como la suya y aunque la de su padre era igual, James tenía algo diferente a su favor y Harry no podía hacer nada… los brazos de James eran más largos. Pero él tenía tres años jugando en ese puesto y su padre no, así que la cosa debía equilibrarse un poco. Con habilidad la bolita dorada bajó en un intento por escaparse y Harry fue más rápido aunque James lo siguió solo un milímetro más atrás de tal forma que si estiraba el brazo igual la atraparía. La snitch volvió a cambiar de dirección ahora de nuevo horizontal aunque más cerca del suelo y los dos buscadores la siguieron. La lucha entre esos dos la miraban todos, solo el bebé estaba acostado chupándose el pie del que de alguna forma se había quitado el tenis y el calcetín.

Solo un segundo Harry había logrado acariciar la pequeña esfera dorada pero su padre había gritado como si cayera y con menos de un segundo de distracción, James Potter sonriendo se puso a la delantera y casi cerraba los dedos en torno a la pelotita. Pero Harry ahogó un grito de terror, acababa de resbalar de su escoba y colgaba del palo de ésta abrazado hasta con los pies, en un principio James pensó que era una broma pero al ver a Sirius bajando lo desengañó y giró hacia su hijo. En cuanto la escoba de James estuvo de frente a Harry, el chico soltó una carcajada mientras con un hábil brinco volvía a quedar montado sobre su escoba.

James volvió al ataque sonriendo divertido –lo contrario a Sirius Black— pero frenó solo unos segundos después al ver a Harry que se paraba en la escoba y caminaba, con cuidado, pero caminaba, al frente, pudo ver su pie que salía casi por completo. La escoba perdía altitud y se acercaba a las mujeres que se apresuraron a quitarse, pero cuando estuvieron a salvo se dieron cuenta de que les faltaba algo. Y justo ese algo se sentaba al verse solo, Harry notó lo que pasaría, si brincaba la escoba golpearía al pequeño así que se acuclilló y jaló el mango de la escoba que de alguna forma logró elevar aunque no lo suficiente y aún golpearía al bebé que ahora caminaba hacia él. Miró la snitch y al bebé varias veces antes de decidirse, así que se sentó en el mango como las brujas de los cuentos de hadas y bajó la mano.

—Hola pequeño, creo que no cumplirás los 15 años —se dijo a sí mismo, el bebé le palmeó el rostro.

El grito que dio Lily le indicó que no era buena idea llevar al bebé parado en la escoba, con cuidado se abrazó y detuvo la escoba de la que hábilmente bajó. Con algo de miedo buscó a su madre pero lo que miró fue peor. Su padrino se acercaba a él, mucho más rápido de lo que lo hacía Lily.

— ¡Si vuelves a hacer eso te cancelaré el pase a Hogsmade! —gritó Sirius quitándole al bebé de los brazos, Harry dudó que los merodeadores no hubieran escuchado algo.

—Como vuelvas a hacer algo así Harry, como vuelvas a hacer algo así —murmuró Lily abrazándolo —vamos a comer, lejos de escobas.

Y nadie, ni siquiera James se opuso a lo dicho por la pelirroja.

Después de haber pasado el día jugando y comiendo la multitud de postres que la pelirroja había hecho se encontraban recostados sobre la gran manta que estaba tendida en el suelo.

Sirius admiraba la bonita escena donde tenía todo lo que quería y más, no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico pero cuando algo pegajoso dio directamente en su cara se le bajó el encanto.

Se llevó la mano a la frente para quitarse lo que le dejaba pegajoso el rostro y descubrió una masa ligera y de color blanco. Dirigió su mirada a la causa de su nueva crema contra las arrugas pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¡Harry Potter!—el grito de la pelirroja hizo a los dos parar de reír.

El pequeño tenía a su lado la quaffle que habían usado en el partido, un simple hechizo para hacerla un poco ligera y que el niño pudiera jugar cómodamente. En un intento divertido de imitar los movimientos de su padre la lanzó, cayendo justo en el pastel de betún.

Como consecuencia todos quedaron llenos del postre mientras el bebé aplaudía y reía de lo gracioso que resultó todo. Pero después del grito de Lily el pequeño se quedó en silencio.

El Harry mayor se hizo hacia atrás respirando tranquilo por no ser a él a quien se dirigiera la molestia de su madre, quedó a lado de Sirius. La pelirroja tomó a su bebé, una esquina del mantel, la mojó con saliva y empezó a limpiar al pequeño. Ron le dio un codazo a Harry mientras reía, no pudo evitar sentirse más avergonzado, tendría que ver la forma para mantener a ese bebé quieto.

Después de dejar al pequeño limpio, decidieron recostarse a ver el cielo nocturno, era impresionante que ese día coincidiera con una linda lluvia de estrellas.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos la última vez que hubo una lluvia de estrellas?—le preguntó James a su esposa, Lily se sonrojó levemente. Pero antes de decir algo Sirius los interrumpió

—¡Yo si sé lo que hicieron! Y créanme que no dejaré que mi ahijado se entere de cómo fue concebido esta noche— con las dos manos tapó los oídos del Harry mayor que reía por la declaración de su padrino.

La feliz risa de Harry se vio interrumpida abruptamente por un escalofrío y una mirada de preocupación.

Padfoot quien también notó el repentino cambio de humor de su futuro ahijado entendió todo de golpe. Las malas lenguas que decían que era de lento aprendizaje se equivocaban. Buscó desesperadamente a su pequeño ahijado y al no encontrarlo por ningún lado se levantó rápidamente.

—¿Qué te pasa Padfoot?—James se sobresaltó del movimiento brusco de su mejor amigo

—¿Dónde está Harry?—preguntó Sirius de repente sobresaltándose por la reacción de su otro yo.

—aqu…—Lily no pudo terminar, la manta donde estaba su pequeño hacía unos segundos estaba vacía y en las cercanías no distinguía a su pequeño retoño.

Todos se levantaron como rayo y empezaron a gritar el nombre del pequeño que posiblemente se puso a gatear por ahí. Se separaron para cubrir más espacio, pero uno de ellos seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

¿Dónde me habré metido? Se preguntó a si mismo aunque sonara raro. Sentía el miedo recorrerlo, se preguntaba que podía asustar tanto a un bebé. Su instinto le dijo que se parara y que se buscara, como si supiera a donde ir. Caminó inconscientemente, no tenía idea de a donde iba pero sabía que llegaría a encontrarse consigo mismo.

Se adentró mas al espeso bosque que rodeaba el campo abierto, pasó algunos árboles y de inmediato dio con lo que esperaba.

Ahí estaba él sentado y llorando porque obviamente nada le parecía familiar y se sentía perdido. Se disponía a recogerse cuando 10 figuras encapuchadas salieron de la misma oscuridad.

—¡diablos!—maldijo mentalmente, tantos sucesos felices y graciosos le habían hecho olvidar que incluso en esa época su cabeza tenía un alto precio o ¿no? Creo que no, todavía no se había hecho la profecía. No tanto que en el futuro donde era el niño—que—vivió pero…Voldemort era una persona despiadada que solo por venganza era capaz de asesinar. Ahora que recordaba, que sus padres lo hubieran burlado 2 veces mínimo hasta ahora, era motivo de venganza.

Lo curioso fue que cuando maldijo a los mortífagos su pequeña versión frunció el entrecejo e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Sabiendo que se arrepentiría de lo siguiente, desenfundó su varita.

Salió corriendo de entre los árboles tomando desprevenidos a los mortífagos y en el camino se recogió.

—¡el bebé es importante!—gritó una mujer de la cual Harry no conocía su voz pero le heló la sangre.

Muy pronto se vio perseguido por 10 mortífagos con varita en mano, pensó que él si tenía una ventaja sobre ellos. Con un "_accio escoba"_ una de las escobas que estaba en el lugar del picnic pronto llegó a su lado.

Rápidamente se montó pero su pequeño tocayo lo miró como motivo de diversión y empezó a reír entretenido.

—¡Harry, silencio o nos descubrirán!—se regañó a si mismo

Sabía que debía regresar a donde lo pudieran ayudar, pero en esos momentos se sentía perdido, solo atinó a elevarse lo más que pudo y entre tantos árboles alcanzó a divisar el campo abierto.

Con toda la velocidad que pudo se lanzó a ese lugar ¡rayos! Esos mortífagos venían mejor preparados de lo que esperaba, ¿tenían escobas plegables o que? Era perseguido por todos ellos y para colmo le mandaban todo tipo de maldiciones.

Empezó a hacer piruetas entre los árboles para perderlos pero simplemente no se daban por vencidos, era hora de pedir ayuda.

Lanzó chispas rojas por la punta de su varita, por la oscuridad de la noche estas se notaron a la perfección. Aterrizó justamente sobre la manta donde se encontraban todos hacia unos momentos, pero no tuvo tiempo de correr o esperar que sus padres y su padrino llegaran cuando se vio acorralado.

—danos al niño—rugió una figura bajita y algo llenita para ser un mortífago, pero claro que reconocía esa voz

—¿no se suponía que estabas en Rumania?—le encaró el muchacho y la figura se vio notablemente intimidada

Primero, ¿Quién era ese muchacho? Segundo ¿Cómo sabía de la mentira que les había dicho a los merodeadores? Y tercero ¿Cómo sabía quien era? No hubo oportunidad de aclarar las dudas pues una lluvia de rayos de distintos colores obligaron a los mortífagos a dispersarse.

Los sirvientes de Lord Voldemort superaban en número a los otros y con toda confianza respondieron al ataque.

Sirius se acercó a su ahijado con expresión preocupada mientras se protegía de una maldición:

—Harry, tienes que irte—cuando vio la cara de protesta continuó —los dos, deben irse a esconder, a un lugar seguro

Aunque James estaba peleando a unos pocos metros de ahí, la práctica a través de los años le permitió escuchar lo que Sirius decía. ¿Por qué le pedía a Harry que se fuera y se ocultara con su yo más pequeño? Obviamente porque había un bebé en medio de una lucha pero no acababa de entender desde cuando Sirius era tan sobre protector.

Harry no sabía si quedarse o irse, no era de las personas que abandonaba a sus amigos cuando estaban en peligro, pero si algo le llegaba a pasar al pequeño él pagaría las consecuencias. Sirius le seguía incitando a irse, peleando a un lado de él.

Pero sucedió lo que no imaginaban…

El lugar se puso frío como el polo sur y el césped cercano se comenzó a cristalizar de la nada. Recuerdos tristes empezaron a invadir las mentes de todos.

—¡Harry no te quiero perder!—le gritó Sirius a su ahijado y la sangre de James se congeló —eres lo único que me queda

Las palabras de Sirius sin querer habían asustado más de lo necesario a James quien no dejaba de ver por el rabillo del ojo la discusión que sostenían a media lucha su mejor amigo y su hijo.

Nadie pudo continuar haciendo nada, seguir atacando o peleando, defendiendo o discutiendo pues un centenar de dementores se aparecieron visiblemente en el acto. Al no saber diferenciar de las presas y los aliados, los mortífagos decidieron retirarse dejando a sus contrincantes solos. Tendrían una buena recompensa con el Lord cuando llevaran los cadáveres de 4 miembros de la tan preciada orden del Fénix.

Lily se obligó a pensar en su hijo y su esposo, la linda familia que tendrían en el futuro y la gran compañía que tendría Harry. Eso era más que suficiente para defender su alma de esos espectros helados.

Ron y Hermione no atinaron más que abrazarse y pensar cosas buenas, así evitarían ser devorados por esos succiona almas, aunque pronto Remus se paró frente a ellos para defenderlos.

Padfoot se había unido a James y a Lily para mantener alejados los dementores de los dos Harry, uno por pequeño y el otro porque el miedo lo había invadido. Sirius no estaba concentrado tampoco, 12 años en Azkaban pasaron frente a sus ojos rápidamente. Las torturas, las penurias, las culpas y el deseo de venganza. También vio aquel 31 de Octubre, se vio a si mismo llegando al Valle de Godric y caer de rodillas ante la imagen.

El animago más viejo cayó de rodillas al no poder concentrarse, los espectros le estaban haciendo daño.

—¡Sirius, amigo, piensa alegre!—le gritó James sacándolo de sus pensamientos —no creo que después de tantos años en Hogwarts no tengas memorias felices —el sarcasmo salía de cada palabra

_"Fueron mas años en Azkaban_" pensó para si el animago mientras trataba de levantarse.

Harry vio que su viejo padrino era un imán de dementores y si no hacía algo los matarían. Siempre en momentos desesperados venían a él planes tontos y hoy no era la diferencia, claro que lo regañarían en tiempos distintos pero el resultado era lo mas importante.

Le dio a Sirius su mini fotocopia y el animago tomó a regañadientes al bebé, ¿Qué acaso su ahijado no veía el peligro en el que los estaba metiendo? Y todavía le deja al bebé.

Antes de que pudiera protestar o devolvérselo, Harry salió corriendo del pequeño grupo, pensando lo contrario a lo que debía. Sus años en Hogwarts, basiliscos, asesinos, Voldemort, la muerte de sus padres, el diario, Fluffy, arañas gigantes, dementores, hombres lobo e incluso la muerte.

Con eso fácilmente superaba las penas de su padrino y para bien o mal funcionó, los dementores comenzaron a seguirlo ante los gritos de desesperación de su madre, esos mismos gritos que se parecían a los de la noche en que la mataron. Por un momento se le erizó la piel y el frío aumentaba a su alrededor.

Tenía que distraer a los dementores, apartarlos de su familia y amigos para luego repelerlos con su patronus. Un plan descabellado pero podría funcionar. Corrió y corrió, no supo hasta donde pero a juzgar por su cansancio era un buen tramo lejos de sus seres queridos.

Se detuvo, dio media vuelta y gritó:

—¡expectro patronum! —abrió los ojos como plato, estaba en serios problemas.

Se había concentrado tanto en los malos recuerdos que ahora no se podía deshacer de ellos y no salió absolutamente nada de su varita.

Los demás habían corrido tras Harry, dejando al pequeño encargado con Sirius quien cada vez se sentía más mareado. Lo habían dejado cuidando a un pequeño incapaz de defenderse, así que se obligaba a mantener los ojos abiertos.

Pero no pudo mantener su posición durante más de 5 minutos, los dementores le seguían afectando a pesar de la distancia, en otros 2 minutos no supo más de sí y su entorno.

Una sombra se plantó ante el cuerpo de Sirius Black, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que algo raro pasaba ahí. Pero siendo Peter no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y simplemente tomó al pequeño. Su señor quería vengarse de los Potter y le había ordenado ayudarle a golpearlos en donde más les dolía, le ordenó capturar al pequeño Harry Potter. Con un poco de peso de conciencia tomó al hijo de su mejor amigo y desapareció en la noche.


End file.
